familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Benjamin Van Vechten (1735-c1822)/notes
Query found on message board....source not noted BENJAMIN VAN VACTOR. He along with his son JOSEPH and dau. PHEBE MELVIN moved to Greene Co. in late 1790's from Berkeley Co. W. Va. Ben died Dec 1822. Where is he from and who was his wife ? Ancestry.com. New Jersey Early Germans on-line. Provo, UT, USA: MyFamily.com, Inc., 1998. Original data: Chambers, Theodore Frelinghuysen. The Early Germans of New Jersey; Their History, Churches and Genealogies. Dover, NJ, USA: Dover Printing Co., 1895. About New Jersey Early Germans: Records of eighteenth and nineteenth century German communities in New Jersey TEUNIS DIRCKSE VAN VEGHTEN (or Vechten); came to New Amsterdam in the ship Arme of Norway, 1638, with wife and child and two servants by way of Rotterdam, prob. from Veghten on the Veghten river near Utrecht; settled at Greenbush, opposite Albany, N. Y., where he had a farm as early as 1648; had ch.: I. DIRCK TEUNISE, b. 1634, at Veghten, Holland, m. Janitje Michaelje Vreelandt; rem. to the Catakills before 1681; res. where the old Van Vecht****n house now stands, which is the third built on the same site. It was built in 1750 and is owned by Mr. A. V. W. Van Vechten, Esq., of N. Y. city, a descandant; had ch.: *(I). YANTJE, b. 1660, Sept. 25. *(II). WYNTJE, b. 1662, June 17, m. Philip Leenderise. *(III). MICHAEL D****, b. 28 Nov. 1663; rem. to New Jersey (see below). *(IV). NIELTIE, b. 1665, March 24. *(V). JOHAN****ES, b. 1666, June 24, m. Elisabeth. *(VI). TEUNIS, b. 1668, May 24, m. 1694, Nov. 28, Cathlyntye Van Petten, d. 1707. *(VII). ANTIE, b. 1670, May 4. *(VIII). TYTIE, b. 1671, Dec. 6, m. William J. C. Hallenbeck (s. of Coesackie). *(IX). SAMUEL, b. 1673, April 12, d. 1741, Mar. 30, unm. *(X). SAERTIE, b. 1675, Jan. 8. *(XI). ELISABETH, b. 1676, Oct. 30. *(XII). ABRAHAM, b. 1679, April 14, d. in New Jersey, m. Angonitie; had ch.: ** 1. JANTIEN, b. 1718, Oct. 26, Records First Church of Raritan. ** 2. ELISABETH, bap. 1716. Aug. 22, ** 3. DIRCK, b. 1719, Oct. 13. II. CORNELIUS TEUNISE, m. (1) Sarah S. Goeway; (2) Annatje Leondertee; (3) Maria Lucase; had a farm below Albany at a place called Pappok****e. III. GARRET TEUNISE, m. (1) Antje Janse; (2) Greetje Vockert Donw; went to Connecticut with the Dutch troops; rem. to Leeds, but owned land at Greenbush, now in the possession of one of his descendants. IV. PIETERTJE, m. Myndert Van Yoeren. MICHAEL DIRKSE, son of Dirck Teunise, b. 1663, Nov. 28, d. 1782, m. (1) Maritje Pe****er; (2) Janitje Dumon; rem. to New Jersey with his brother Abraham before 1699. He had a child (Dirok) bap. at that date (16 Sept., 1699) on the Raritans. His family table is at the Bible House in N. Y. city. His will was dated 17 April, 1777, and prob. 4 Feb., 1782 (Trenton Lib. M., fol. 122). He was one of a company of eight, who bought 3 May, 1712, the Royce Plantation of 1470 acres. Michael and Jannetje sell, 1 March, 1721, to Abraham Van Vechten (bro. of Michael) two parc****ls of land of 167 and 215 acres, in Somerset Co., part of the Royce tract. Michael was one of the assistant judges of Somerset Co., Feb., 1711. He gave the land upon which the first Dutch Church of Raritan was originally built, which was near the bank of the Raritan river about a quarter of a mile east of the present bridge near Findern station. This was p.549 in 1721. The church was destroyed in the time of the Revolution and the next building was erected in what is now the town of Somerville; had ch.: *I. MARITIE, b. 1687, Oct. 8, m. (1) Albert Tenyck; (2) Jeremiah Field (s. of John Anthony (****). *II. DIRCK, b. 1689, Dec. 6, d. 1693, Oct. 27. *III. WALRAN, b. 1691, Dec. 15. *IV. MARGRITJ****, b. 1692 (****) June 29. *V. DIRCK, b. 1699, July 15, bap. 16 Sept. of First Church of Raritan d. 1781, Nov. 29, m. (1) Judith Brockholst; (2) Deborah Antonides and (3) 1759, Sarah Middagh, who d. 1785, Nov. 17, at 46; his farm was the camping ground of the Revolutionary armies and his house the centre of a bounteous hospitality to officers and men. Gen. Green left a handsome mahogany table as a token of appreclation of kindness received in this hospitable m****sion. This table is now a treasured he**** in the family; had ch.: **(I). MARGHIETJE, b. 1720, Sept. 27, bap. 1720, Oct. 2, (dau. of ****d w.). **(II). DERK, bap. 1762. **(III). MARGARET, b. 1768, Nov. 14, d. 1812, May 27, m. Jos. Crane. **(IV). MIOHAEL, b. 1764, Nov. 13 (tombetone); b. 1776, Nov. 16, (old Dutch Bible), d. 1881, Dec. 29, at ****, bap. 1765, June 2, m. 1787. April 10, by Rev. Mr. Richards, Elisabeth La Grange (dau. of John), b. Dec. 22, d. Dec. 23; had ch.: ***1. DIRCK, b. 1788, April 12, d. 178****, April 28. ***2. ELISA****ETH MER****, b. 1790 (t****bstone); b. 1789, Dec. 11, d. 1867, June 14, m. (1) John Frelinghuysen, d. 1811, Nov. 13, and (2) John L. Gaston. ***3. SARAH, b. 1793, Mar. 20, d. 1794, Oct. ****. ***4. MARY LA GRANGE, b. 1795, Dec. 25, d. 1866, Dec. 19, m. Peter D. Elmendorf, d. 1821, May 24. ***5. MABGARET, b. 1798, Sept. 3, m. David Megis, Jr., d. 1825, Jan. 31. ***6. SOPHIA, b. 1801, July 11, d. 1868, Dec. 4, m. Thomas T****, d. 1828, May 20. ***7. JANE, b. 1804, Oct. 1, d. Aug., 1894; m. (1) Wm. Wilson, ****ho d. 1834, Dec. 22, and (2) Mr. Taylor. ***8. RICHARD, b. 1808, Dec. 19, m. (1) Mary Lord who d. 1834, Dec. 31; and (2) — —. **(V). ELISABETH, b. 1767, (bap. 1767, Oct. 2****, d. Friday, Oct. 30, 1796, one year after m. to Geo. Davis, M. D. **VI. JANNITJE, b. 1701, June 12, m. Jacobus Hagerman. **VII. JANTIEN, bap. 1699, June 2 (1st Church of Raritan). MI****LLANEOUS–Re****earohes were conducted in Holland by Mr. Ahram V. W. Van Vechten, of New York, but without any **** in discovering any earlier traces of this family. A JOHANNES VAN VECHTEN was present in 1224, at some religious ceremony in the city of Utrecht. There is an old house still standing in Brooklyn in 10th or 12th street near 5th Ave., which was probably built by CLAES ARENTS VECHT, an elder of the Dutch Church in 1681, GERRET, of Staten Island, has land in New York conveyed to him in 1701. In 1689 Hendrick Claes Van Veghten has land conveyed to him New York ? TEUNIS CORNELISSEN VAN VEGHTEN succeeded MICHA****, JAN**** on his far**** in 164**** and was living in 1648 at the south end of Greenbush, near Albany. Letters of admin. of the p.550 estate of EPHRAIM, of Midd****sex Co., were granted to Catherine Van Veghts, of Albany, N. Y., **** Oct, 1748. (Trenton Lib. E., fol. 213). BENJAMIN (prob. s. of Corneli****, the s. of Teunis Dirckse, of Albany), whose will dated. Rarftan, Somerset Co., 9 June, prob. 20 June, 1747, names wife Sarah and ch.: L. CORNELIUS (“oldest son”); II. JOHN; III. REUBEN; IV. ANNATIE; V. MARY; VI. BENJAMIN, (“young****st son”). Will Greene Co TN Wills 1783 - 1890 by Golden F. Burgner p.146 23 Jan 1823 - Will of Benjamin Van Vector Children: Joseph, dau. Curtiti (sp) wife of Charles Parler (sp), dau. Phebe wife of Joseph Melvin (decd). Exe. William Dodd, John Anderson and George Brown Dated Nov 26 1822 Wit. William Carter, Joseph Brown Signed Benjamin VanVector Category:Notes pages